creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CriticizerHere/For Beginning Writers!
Now, it has come to my attention some users require some assistance when writing up a good, original Creepypasta. Firstly, we will talk about what is an issue and what can be an improvement in the first blog-post. Secondly, we will discuss a few structural/language techniques you can use for the origin in the second one. Lastly, we will conclude this with a few tips about what we can expect if a few plot-holes appear in my final one. Clichés: *'Grammar/Spelling Mistakes '- Now, this I can guarantee that this will cost you both the reader's interest and the writing's effect. Honestly, the numerous times I've had to call out many users of various ages not capitalising names of side characters, choosing to not capitalise the title of their Creepypasta, spelling certain things wrong or creating Donald Trump's wall of text (which can earn itself an bonus point for annoyance if any dialogue is found within the text and it isn't made to differ from the regular text). Improvement '- Remember to proof-read your work. You can get downloadable systems or allow someone else to read over your work for any mistakes. If you cannot download anything useful or find any person able to check your work, you can indeed allow me to correct for future writing. *'Basic Weaponry '- This one is a classic from, unsurprisingly, a more understandable side to these things. Now, I know not every enchanted item used to harm others can just appear and, to be honest, they don't have to. Basic weapons like a saw, a knife, a needle, etc are very bland and, well...'basic. How can a killer be seen as a threat if all their way to harm humanity or other beings is a simple knife? One great example that could have started this trend of obtaining a knife would indeed be "Jeff The Killer" who, if anyone doesn't know who this Creepypasta is, Jeff The Killer is about a teenager who begins to lose his sanity after an unfortunate accident left his face disfigured and, as a result of his downfall, carved a permanent smile into his face before killing off his family and running off into the world, murdering both the innocent and the guilty. Improvement '- Try to be more original, link it into your Creepypasta. Think of Slenderman, he has his abilities as his weaponry which are his own tentacles and the Slender-Sickness to infect human beings/other creatures, Smile Dog seems to use his abilities to help infect the person who viewed the image with violent nightmares and strange hallucinations until they submit to him, even BEN Drowned seemed to affect the narrator by the use of challenging the game's coding to showcase many different creepy aspects of such a lovable game. *'Lack of Details and No Linking throughout the Origin '- This is a key element to try and make a Creepypasta's backstory and is the most common side to things. This can be helped and, depsite what I have claimed in the beginning, I will give you users some writing tips to begin with. First, however, I must explain the issue. Details that are never found which could be linked back to your Creepypasta are the most common cliché to find. Despite what many may believe, Creepypastas on this wiki create this issue becoming a cliché to see amongst the franchise. You need to remember how structuring a story goes and, lucky for me, I can help you with that... '''Improvement '- '''Narrative Arc. This amazing structure method is wonderful at planning out what goes where and when. You can search it up and you can plan out which event will lead to where. Of course, the actual ideas will have to be from you but, with this being your assistant, I'm sure you won't fail. I'm glad beginning users here who want to make a Creepypasta here can be supported/guided to the right (or at least somewhat helpful) direction by me. Through all my months spent on the wiki, I have chosen these key errors within many OCs and I hope I could enlighten anyone's understanding of what is a problem and what could be improved. Category:Blog posts